finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth King (Final Fantasy XII)
Behemoth King is an Elite Mark in Final Fantasy XII. The hunt becomes available after most of the marks up to Fafnir have been vanquished. Behemoth King can be found in the Edge of Reason area of the Feywood. Although it is a behemoth, its body is wyrm-like, resembling Fafnir. Behemoth King is also fought in the Trial Mode at Stage 90 in the Zodiac versions where the Grand Helm and Armor can sometimes be stolen from it. Clan Primer Hunt 42: Truth Shrouded in Mist :Petitioner: Koqmihn :Petitioner's Location: Rabanastre Lowtown / South Sprawl *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of the Behemoth King (Rank VII). The petitioner is Koqmihn in Dalan's house in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt accepted. Koqmihn wants you to discover what truth lies behind the legend of the Behemoth King said to live on a snowy plain deep within a forest.'' *''Behemoth King defeated! Report to Koqmihn in Dalan's house in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt reported. Koqmihn rejoiced to hear the legend was true. His friend's dying wish had been to find out once and for all. Koqmihn then told you the continuation of the legend.'' *''Following the legend's trail, you investigated the dragon's head on Mt Bur-Omisace and were rewarded for your curiosity.'' Bestiary entry Stats AI script |augmentcond1 = Alternates with Anti-Magick |augmentname2 = Anti-Magick |augmentcond2 = Alternates with Magick Wall |augmentname3 = Counter+ |augmentcond3 = When HP <50% |augmentname4 = Magick CT0 |augmentcond4 = When HP <50% |augmentname5 = Reduce Damage |augmentcond5 = After using Greater Barrier }} How to find This mark can be tedious to spawn, since all of the monsters in Ice Field of Clearsight, and the Giruveganus in Edge of Reason, must be cleared, including respawned enemies. The quickest way of doing this is by killing the Giruveganus in the Edge of Reason section first, then returning and killing the 29 enemies in the Ice Field of Clearsight and Behemoth King will spawn in place of the Giruveganus. The player does not need to kill any other enemies in Edge of Reason apart from the Giruveganus, or spawn the Mandragoras, to fight Behemoth King. Battle Behemoth King uses elemental spells, including Ardor, as well as Slowga. Its physical attacks are powerful and it uses White Breath, which damages the party and can inflict Stop. After a bit of time has passed it will throw up a Magick Wall and become immune to physical attacks. It lapses after two minutes, after which the King will put up an Anti-Magick becoming immune to spells. One can trigger the changing of its immunity by casting Arise on it twice. After two minutes the protection will fall, but the Behemoth King will quickly erect the barrier of the opposite type. Strategy Having a Ally:Any = Chronos Tear gambit may come to use against Slow and Stop. The player can also set up a Haste gambit, as Haste cancels Slow. One strategy is to cast a Reverse/Decoy on one character and use the tanking teammates to pound it. A good tactic would be to use a Masamune/Kumbha + Genji Gloves combo. The player can keep the King in its magick-immune phase by always casting Arise twice on it after it becomes immune to physicals. The player will be hard-pressed to heal, as the Behemoth's Kings physical blows can do several thousand damage even with Protect in effect. Its various elemental spells can be guarded against with the right equipment, and the player can use the spell Shock for offense when it is immune to physicals, as it animates quickly and does a lot of damage. When it is in low health, a Quickening chain, if the player can do one long enough, can kill it quickly. Rewards *250 gil *Bacchus's Wine While that may not seem like much at first, on Mt Bur-Omisace the player can find a rock shaped like a wyrm's head near Relj. The player must unequip any weapons from Vaan and hit the rock to obtain the full reward for the hunt. *500,000 gil *Rod of Faith Defeating Behemoth King adds its sprite to the Sky Pirate's Den and awards the "Lord of the Kings" trophy/achievement in The Zodiac Age. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Behemoth King appears as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery FFXII-BehemothKing.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Behemoth-King-Darkga-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Darkga. Behemoth-King-White-Breath-FFXII-TZA.jpg|White Breath. Trial-Mode-Stage-90-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Trial Mode. Etymology Trivia *Although encountered late in the game, the Behemoth King is briefly mentioned earlier: one of the garif gatekeepers in the entrance to Jahara will tell the player how his grandfather told him a tale of a forest south of Jahara where the Mist runs thick, and that there lives a great Wyrm of Earth. As the Feywood is the only forest located south of Jahara, and is overfilled with Mist, the Behemoth King fits the description. The garif wondered how the story went, referring to how both he and Koqmihn learned about the Behemoth King through a fairy tale. Related enemies *Werewolf *Behemoth *High Reaver *Humbaba *Reaver *Yeti *Zaghnal *Alteci (Rare) *Catoblepas (Mark) *Humbaba Mistant (Optional Boss) *Fenrir (Boss) de:König Behemoth (FFXII) it:King Behemoth (Final Fantasy XII) Category:Elite Marks in Final Fantasy XII